Changes
by AlevEvansx
Summary: Aurora Carlton moves to Forks with her parents. She meets all the Cullen's, including Josh. This is the same time as Twilight was, you know with Mike etc, except Bella is already a vamp, its just Auroras story. Give it a try. Its my first story. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.. :( But I do own Aurora and Josh! :) **

**This is my first story so sorry if it turns out bad xD**

**In my story it's the same time as when Twilight was, with Mike and Jessica and all those people, except Bella was already a vamp and the Cullen's have another member, Josh. Anyways, Aurora, who's supposed to be the Bella of my story, moves to Forks! Read to find out what happens.**

APOV

5 minutes... That's how long it is until this class ends, boring as it is, the fact that my parents told me they have big news just makes the clock tick slower. Maybe I should get to work, I don't feel like sitting for hours finishing my homework tonight- or any night that is, _especially_ English. A note? When'd that get there?

_Party tonight? _I saw that my best friend Amy was looking at me questioningly.

_Cant, parents have some "big news" for me, they said it's pretty huge so I don't think I can make it, if I can ill call you tonight, ok? _

_Alright, but it'll be so boring without you! :( Hope you can make it tonight. And call me after you find out what your big news is. Haha maybe a new brother or sister is on the way! ;}_

_Ew! Please, I don't think I want a mental picture of what my parents have been doing the past couple of weeks. Anyways I don't think it's that, I think for them, me and my brother is enough for now! Well my brother is already enough for me._

_Whatever just call me tonight, or tomorrow._

_Alright._

_Ring!!!_

Ah, finally, the end of the day!

"Aurora!"

I turned around to see Amy running towards me. "Hey Ames, whose party?"

"Nobody's… Just Keagan, the cutest guy at school! Oh my gosh I can't believe your going to miss it, you've had a crush on him since forever!"

I could feel myself burning up, which is a pretty big sign that I was _blushing._ "I have not! Only since freshman year and you know he would never like me anyway."

She was looking like me like I just said I was a boy. "Aurora, you _know_ you're gorgeous, in and out. Any guy would be lucky to even be noticed by you! I bet you could practically get any guy you ever wanted! Heck, if you wanted a girl I'm pretty sure you could get her too!"

I smiled, Amy could always make anyone feel better, and even if you knew what she says isn't true. "Okay well I need to get home soon, need a ride?"

She smiled "You bet I do"

That's pretty predictable, Amy could crash any car in a matter of weeks. She followed me to my red Audi S4.

**BTW this is just a small preview of my story! So it's NOT the whole chapter. If I get any reviews ill see if I should continue it. Constructive criticism is also nice! Thank you for reading! I love you all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the beautiful characters. Except Josh and Aurora.=/**

**Aw! Omg I cant believe people actually reviewed o_O Thank you!**

**Sorry not much happened last chapter, but I couldn't really think of much at the time. This may be a bit confusing, but now I'm going to do Josh's' pov, but ill do Aurora next chapter probably, or in the middle of this one.**

JPOV

Must I always see two people, er vampires, making out everywhere I turn in this house? 8:12?! "C'mon guys! We have to get to school or else we'll all be late." Seeing as how nobody made a move there was only one option left. "Do you want to make Carlisle and Esme disappointed in _all_ of you?" Hm, I guess the parent card always works…

_So… How was your night, Eddie? Have fun with Bella? _I thought to Edward as we walked to his Volvo.

"Just because you don't have anyone to do _that _with doesn't mean you could make fun of everyone else" He glared daggers at me. "And I had a _very_ good time" He smirked.

"Edward!" Bella yelled.

"Haha I bet if Bella was still a human she'd be as red as a tomato right now!" Emmett joked.

"I'd have to agree with you there Emmett" I agreed.

"Shut up" She mumbled.

"Let's stop making fun of Bella, though it is funny"

"Oh, thank you _very _much Alice" Bella practically hissed.

"You're welcome! Can we go shopping today?"

"No! We went yesterday, and anyway, didn't you say we're getting a new kid today?"

"Oh yeah, rare occurrence in this tiny town of Forks. Her name's Aurora Carlton, wonder what they'll tell her this time."

"Oh probably just the usual incest remark. And why do you care about the new kid anyways?" I asked curiously

"Oh no reason, no reason at all." Said my sneaky sister.

"Right."

A new school year, at least for all these other normal human kids. My guess is this is my 32nd year learning all of this over again. Fun, I'm serious.. Lets see, I have music, gym, lunch, english and philosophy, I only have 1 class with Edward and Alice, which is english. Well, off to our "first" day of junior year.

APOV

_Would people think I'm a snobby rich girl if I wear this…_ In the end I decided to wear a pink halter top, chocolate brown taffeta skirt and pink heels. Not too classy, but still fashionable, perfect! I still cant believe my parents told me that the big news was that we were moving. I didn't mind too much, though I do love my friends change isn't always bad, maybe I'll even find a decent boyfriend here?

After straightening my medium blond hair and putting eye shadow and eyeliner on to make my blue-green eyes pop I came downstairs to eat breakfast with my parents.

"Hey mom, what's cooking?"

"Oh nothing much, just eggs with waffles and syrup!" my mom replied overly cheerful.

"Mom, I said I was fine with moving, you don't have to butter me up for anything." I said annoyed.

"Your brother isn't taking it so well, I just thought that since your older it would be harder."

"Ok, well I have to get to school now, thanks for bringing my car over! Bye!" I said as I grabbed my white tote bag and headed out the door to my baby, my red audi s4.

Hm, looks like I have math, gym, lunch, english and music today. Should be fun, especially music, I love playing the acoustic guitar. As I walked into my math class I saw that only half the class was there, including a hyper girl with black spiky hair, and I have to say that she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Did she just wave me over? I thought as my body started moving toward her by itself.

"Hi! I love your shoes, Jimmy Choo's, right?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, yeah. My names Aurora, you?" I answered surprised that people here actually knew Jimmy Choo.

"Alice Cullen, its _very _nice to meet you" She said as if she had a secret.

"Okay." I drawled out the kay.

"Alright class, settle down. Today we will be starting out by reviewing how to multiply and divide integers." The teacher got down to business.

Since I had advanced classes when I was a sophomore I finished all my work in half an hour.

"So are you a new student here at forks high?" Alice asked.

"Yup, moved here during the summer actually."

"How are you liking it so far."

"Well, I like it, but it's a bit… too green for me. Though its very unpolluted, unlike Seattle, where I used to live actually." I said before the bell rang.

"Well bye Alice, see you tomorrow! Or maybe even later today in a different class?"

"Bye, I'm sure we will."

Since I was the new student I couldn't participate in gym until tomorrow, so I had to sit out. But I couldn't help but notice many of the people there staring at me curiously, some with envy, and an extremely gorgeous guy who had a slight resemblance to Alice Cullen, maybe they're siblings? He did have the same pale skin, and the topaz eyes that you could stare into all day, the only difference was that he had light blonde hair unlike Alice's dark tone. Finally lunch, I'm actually a bit starved.

"Hey, Aurora right? I'm Jessica Stanley, I'm in your math and gym class. If you don't have anyone to sit with during lunch you could come with me and my friends!" She exclaimed friendly. I couldn't help but smile, maybe making friends wouldn't be that hard? "Sure, I'd love to!"

"Hey guys this is Aurora, and this is Tyler, Lauren, Jeff, Katie, Ben, Angela, Connor, and Mike." She said his name rather lustfully.

"Hey everyone! I'm Aurora, it's nice to meet you all!" I said excitedly, they all seemed nice, except Jeff was staring at me a bit creepily, which made me uncomfortable.

After a round of "Hey"'s and "You too"'s we all sat down to eat, I grabbed a salad from the salad bar and sat next to Jessica. After a couple of minutes of talking and joking around, I noticed that Jeff had sat on the other side of me, again staring at me strangely. Behind him I noticed Alice Cullen sitting with 6 other extremely beautiful people, what kind of genes did they come from? I noticed a blonde boy sitting beside Alice, then a big muscular man, a beautiful blonde with golden hair, a guy with bronze colored hair, and a girl with brown silky hair. Then I noticed the guy from gym, who sat at the very edge.

"Hey Jess, whose the blonde between the brown haired girl and Alice?"

"Oh that? That's just Josh Hale, but I think he might play on the other side of the fence, since he doesn't think any of the girls here are good enough." She sneered, did someone get rejected? "He is hot though, right? All of them are siblings, except they all got adopted by their parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. But Rosalie and Jasper, the other two blondes are actual siblings. Oh but did you hear that the dance is this Friday? I'm hoping Mike will ask me, I've got a small crush on him!" She giggled.

"Yes actually I have, did you get your dress yet? I'm probably going to go buy it this week since I don't have one yet. Maybe we can go together, and all the other girls!"

"Oh my god! That's such a good idea, I didn't get a dress yet also. I'll ask everybody and I'll call you tonight with the details." Before we all left to our next classes me and Jess exchanged numbers. "Bye Aurora, call you tonight!"

"Bye Jess, ill be waiting for that call!"

As I was walking I had a weird feeling like I was being watched, maybe I'm getting crazy from this town? As I turned around I almost screamed when Jeff was a few paces behind me. "Geez! You scared me! Don't do that again." I still felt that uncomfortable unease near him, maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Sorry." He smirked mischievously. Suddenly I felt him grabbing me and pushing me into something. A closet? Why is it so dark? Holy crap! I'm in a closet with a boy, maybe I wasn't being paranoid after all, I thought as I looked into his creepy eyes, my eyes on the brink of tears, I couldn't scream or say anything, I was just frozen.

**Cliffy! I'm sorry but I got a bit tired of writing for today. Whose pov do you like better? Personally I prefer Aurora's because I feel more comfortable writing it, and its more natural. But you can tell me whose you like more, even though there isn't much for Josh's. Oh yeah! Tell me if Josh should have a power, and what kind of power do you think I should make him have. Reviews make everyone happier! Tell me if I should still continue it. Also check out my profile to see how I picture Aurora and Josh to look like, and there is also a picture of her car and first day clothes!**


End file.
